Episode Guide
Drake & Josh is an American television sitcom created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon starring Drake Bell and Josh Peck who plays Drake Parker and Josh Nichols are stepbrothers. The series ran from Sunday, January 11, 2004 to Sunday, September 16, 2007 for 4 seasons and 57 episodes and 2 TV films. Seasons Overview Season 1 *Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Miranda Cosgrove, Nancy Sullivan, and Jonathan Goldstein are present for all six episodes. {| class="wikitable" ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|Episode ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|Series ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|Title ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|Directed by ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|Written by ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|Original airdate ! style="background-color: #6c6; color:#100;"|PC # |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 1 | 1 | style="text-align: left;"|"Pilot" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 11 January 2004 | 101 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:"|Drake Parker (Drake Bell) and Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) become stepbrothers and When Drake finds out that Josh writes an advice column for the school newspaper, he takes advantage of this by blackmailing Josh into letting Drake get a date with the hottest girl in school. Guest Stars: Julie Gonzalo as Tiffany Margolis and Joey Mendicino as Buck |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 2 | 2 | style="text-align: left;"|"Dune Buggy" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 18 January 2004 | 106 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:"|Drake and Josh receive a broken-down dune buggy from their friend, Trevor (Taran Killam). |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 3 | 3 | style="text-align: left;"|"Believe Me, Brother" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 25 January 2004 | 102 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:"|Drake believes that Josh is hitting on Drake's girlfriend, Susan (Ashley Eckstein), when it's actually Susan who's flirting with Josh. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 4 | 4 | style="text-align: left;"|"Two Idiots and a Baby" | Virgil L. Fabian | Steven Molaro | 8 February 2004 | 103 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:"|Drake and Josh are left babysitting Walter's boss' baby on the night of Drake's concert. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 5 | 5 | style="text-align: left;"|"First Crush" | Virgil L. Fabian | Steve Holland | 15 February 2004 | 104 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:"|Josh isn't smooth with girls, but he has a crush on a girl named Kathy (Erin Chambers), so Drake tries to help Josh get a date with Kathy. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 6 | 6 | style="text-align: left;"|"Grammy" | Virgil L. Fabian | Andrew Hill Newman | 22 February 2004 | 105 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:"|Josh's grandmother babysits Drake and Josh while Walter (Jonathan Goldstein), Audrey (Nancy Sullivan), and Megan (Miranda Cosgrove) leave for the weekend. Season 2 *Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Miranda Cosgrove appear in all episodes. *Nancy Sullivan was absent for six episodes. *Jonathan Goldstein was absent for four episodes. {| class="wikitable" ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|Episode ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|Series ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|Title ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|Directed by ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|Written by ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|Original airdate ! style="background-color: #699; color:#100;"|PC # |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 1 | 7 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Bet" | Steve Hoefer | George Doty IV | 14 March 2004 | 202 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake and Josh have a competition to see how long Drake can go without junk food and Josh can go without video games and whoever caves must dye their hair pink. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 2 | 8 | style="text-align: left;"|"Guitar" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider | 21 March 2004 | 201 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake wins an autographed guitar from his favorite singer, Devin Malone (Mark Matkevich), but Josh accidentally ruins the guitar. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 3 | 9 | style="text-align: left;"|"Movie Job" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider | 28 March 2004 | 203 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake and Josh get jobs at a movie theater, but Josh does all the work and Drake gets all the credit and things don't improve when Drake gets the promotion Josh wanted. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 4 | 10 | style="text-align: left;"|"Football" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider & Barry O'Brein | 4 April 2004 | 205 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake tries to make Josh cooler by signing him up for the football team. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols and Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 5 | 11 | style="text-align: left;"|"Pool Shark" | Steve Hoefer | Anthony Del Broccolo | 18 April 2004 | 204 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake uses Josh to hustle people after he finds out Josh has a skill for pool. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 6 | 12 | style="text-align: left;"|"Smart Girl" | Roger Christiansen | Dan Schneider | 25 April 2004 | 207 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake ties to impress a girl he likes by pretending to be intelligent, but he ends up accidentally accepting an offer to join the Academic Bowl. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols and Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 7 | 13 | style="text-align: left;"|"Little Diva" | Virgil Fabian | Eric Friedman | 2 May 2004 | 208 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake and Josh end up becoming assistants to an extremely stuck-up kid actress. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols and Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 8 | 14 | style="text-align: left;"|"Blues Brothers" | Fred Savage | Craig DiGregorio | 12 September 2004 | 206 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake enters a talent show to see if he can win it three years in a row. Also, Josh gets to reveal the weather on TV, but he gets pressured and starts twitching. He starts getting humiliated by everyone. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 9 | 15 | style="text-align: left;"|"Driver's License" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider | 12 September 2004 | 209 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Josh gets his driver's license, but Drake doesn't. After Josh gets a traffic ticket, Drake pays the fine but he takes advantage of this by blackmailing Josh into driving him wherever he wants whenever he wants. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 10 | 16 | style="text-align: left;"|"Number 1 Fan" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider | 19 September 2004 | 211 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|One of the members in Josh's campfire kids troop has a major crush on Drake, which bothers him. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 11 | 17 | style="text-align: left;"|"Mean Teacher" | Steve Hoefer | George Doty IV | 26 September 2004 | 210 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake discovers that he is dating his least favorite teacher's daughter. Absent: Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 12 | 18 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Gary Grill" | Virgil Fabian | Anthony Del Broccolo | 17 October 2004 | 212 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake and Josh get arrested for selling Gary Coleman Grills they got from criminals under the names of Buddy and Guy. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 13 | 19 | style="text-align: left;"|"Drew & Jerry" | Steve Hoefer | Dan Schneider | 24 October 2004 | 213 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Josh starts hanging out with a guy named Drew (James Immekus) who looks and acts exactly like Drake. Drake becomes jealous so he tries to even the score by hanging out with a guy named Jerry (Stephen Markarian) who looks and acts like Josh. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 14 | 20 | style="text-align: left;"|"Honor Council" | Virgil Fabian | Eric Friedman | 28 November 2004 | 214 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake gets accused of parking a teacher's car in her classroom and gets suspended. He didn't do it, but all the evidence points to him. Season 3 *Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Miranda Cosgrove appear in all episodes. *Nancy Sullivan and Jonathan Goldstein is absent for seven episodes. {| class="wikitable" ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|Episode ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|Series ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|Title ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|Directed by ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|Written by ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|Original airdate ! style="background-color: purple; color:#100;"|PC # |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 1 | 21 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Drake & Josh Inn" | Adam Weissman | Jake Farrow | 2 April 2005 | 305 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake and Josh pretend that their house is a bed-and-breakfast for a bunch of people during Spring break. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 2 | 22 | style="text-align: left;"|"Peruvian Puff Pepper" | Steve Hoefer | Steve Holland | 9 April 2005 | 301 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake and Josh try to win a salsa contest and at the same time, reveal Megan's evil way to Walter and Audrey. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 3 | 23 | style="text-align: left;"|"We're Married?" | Steve Hoefer | George Doty IV | 16 April 2005 | 302 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Josh accidentally causes Drake to marry a Yudonian girl named Yooka. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 4 | 24 | style="text-align: left;"|"Mindy's Back" | Adam Weissman | Eric Friedman | 30 April 2005 | 303 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Mindy returns and beats Josh at the Science Fair. However, Mindy and Josh start dating and Josh doesn't want Drake to know since Drake hated Mindy. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 5 | 25 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Affair" | Adam Weissman | Anthony Del Broccolo | 21 May 2005 | 304 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake and Josh worry that Walter is dating another woman. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 6 | 26 | style="text-align: left;"|"Playing the Field" | Roger Christiansen | Dan Schneider | 4 June 2005 | 306 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake breaks up with his girlfriend, Tori, so that they can date other people, but even though he gets a bunch of other dates, he becomes jealous when he sees her with new dates. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 7 | 27 | style="text-align: left;"|"Helen's Surgery" | Adam Weissman | George Doty IV | 11 June 2005 | 307 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Helen gets laser eye surgery and Drake and Josh have to take care of her while she's wearing bandages over her eyes. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 8 | 28 | style="text-align: left;"|"Paging Dr. Drake" | Steve Hoefer | Anthony Del Broccolo | 1 October 2005 | 309 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake accidentally shoots a potato at Josh, causing him to drop a barbell on his foot. Josh has to go to the hospital and while he is there, Drake dresses as a doctor so that he can get dates from nurses, but a doctor named Dr. Carlson (John O'Hurley) believes that Drake is a famous doctor named Dr. Nussbaum and asks him to do surgery on a real patient. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 9 | 29 | style="text-align: left;"|"Foam Finger" | Roger Christiansen | Dan Schneider | 8 October 2005 | 308 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake and Josh rejoin a fight they had when they were eight involving the last foam finger at a Padres game. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 10 | 30 | style="text-align: left;"|"Girl Power" | Steve Hoefer | Jake Farrow | 15 October 2005 | 311 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake starts worrying that his girlfriend, Lucy, is tougher than him. Lucy thinks she is, so she challenges Drake to a wrestling match. Meanwhile, Josh tries to impress Mindy's parents. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 11 | 31 | style="text-align: left;"|"Sheep Thrills" | Steve Hoefer | Eric Friedman | 22 October 2005 | 310 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Megan buys a sheep and tricks Drake and Josh into taking care of it. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 12 | 32 | style="text-align: left;"|"Megan's New Teacher" | Adam Weissman | George Doty IV | 28 January 2006 | 313 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|When Josh gets the job as Megan's student teacher, he begins giving her and her classmates college homework so that they can be challenged. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 13 | 33 | style="text-align: left;"|"Little Sibling" | Steve Hoefer | Dan Schneider | 4 February 2006 | 312 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Mrs. Hayfer threatens to send Drake back to Remedial English (which Drake hates) if he doesn't take care of a kid from a company called, "Little Sibling." |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 14 | 34 | style="text-align: left;"|"Theater Thug" | Roger Christiansen | Dan Schneider | 18 February 2006 | 314 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|After Drake and Josh appear in an episode of FBI's Most Wanted (Drake played Scared Guy #1 and Josh played the Theater Thug), people start thinking Josh is the real criminal and he won't stop getting arrested. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 15 | 35 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Demonator" | Steve Hoefer | Anthony Del Broccolo & Eric Friedman | 25 February 2006 | 315 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px purple #FB607F"|Drake and Josh leave the house in secret to ride a new roller coaster called, "The Demonator," when they are supposed to be watching their great grandfather, Papa Nichols, as he just had surgery. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 16 | 36 | style="text-align: left;"|"Alien Invasion" | Will Bardelli | Steve Holland | 18 March 2006 | 316 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake and Josh try to get revenge on Megan by convincing her that aliens are invading the Earth. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 17 | 37 | style="text-align: left;"|"Dr. Phyllis Show" | Steve Hoefer | Anthony Del Broccolo & Eric Friedman | 8 April 2006 | 317 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px #FB607F"|Drake and Josh go on the Dr. Phyllis show where they think back to stuff that had happened to them before. Season 4 #Josh Runs into Oprah #Vicious Tiberius #The Wedding #Mindy Loves Josh #Who's Got Game #The Great Doheny #I Love Sushi #The Storm #My Dinner with Bobo #Tree House #Josh Is Done #Eric Punches Drake #Megan's Revenge #Steered Straight #Megan's First Kiss #Battle of Panthatar #Helicopter #Dance Contest #Really Big Shrimp Category:Episodes Category:Browse